


Plan F

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Gen, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: SG-1 escorts General O'Neill to a treaty signing on P3F-197. Takes place in Season 10 sometime after 10.12 Line in the Sand.





	Plan F

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseFrederick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFrederick/gifts).



> Sadly, neither the Stargate or the characters belong to me. I'm just taking them out for a little trip :)
> 
> Many thanks to asphaltcowgrrl for the beta. All mistakes are mine.

“Chevron seven locked.” Staff Sergeant Walter Harriman informed those assembled at the exact moment of the Stargate’s _‘kawoosh’_.

From his vantage point on the second level observation deck, General Hank Landry gave the order. “SG-1 you have a go. Take good care of our guest.”

Their guest on this mission was none other than former team leader and now head of Homeworld Command, General Jack O’Neill. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter waited for his order to move out.

“Let’s do this.” He followed Teal’c through the gate, flanked by Sam on his right and Dr. Daniel Jackson on his left.

“This is gonna be great. The whole band is back together,” Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell enthused to the final member of the team, Vala Mal Doran.

“Travelers have reached their destination.” Walter closed the iris without waiting for Landry’s order.

A technicality the general was willing to overlook as Walter had logged more hours manning the gate controls than anyone except for Carter. “Walter, have Colonels Reynolds and Dixon report to my office. I have a bad feeling about this one.”

“Right away, sir.”

A few moments later the two officers tapped on Landry’s door. “You wanted to see us, sir?”

“Have a seat gentlemen.” He indicated the visitor chairs in front of his desk. “General O’Neill just went off-world with SG-1.”

“I’m sure Jack appreciates the chance to get out from behind the desk.” Dave Dixon, the leader of SG-13 and Jack’s longtime friend, smiled at Al Reynolds who nodded in agreement.

“What brings General O’Neill all the way from Washington?”

“Negotiations with the Ralosians had been proceeding nicely until all of a sudden they insisted Jack be the one to sign the treaty on behalf of Earth.”

“It’s not the first time aliens have requested Jack,” Reynolds said. “The Asgard have a lot of respect for him. As do the Nox …”

“Not to mention all the Goa’uld System Lords he’s defeated.” Dixon chimed in.

Landry held up his hand to stop them. “That may well be, but the timing is what worries me.”

“You think the Ori might be up to something?” Reynolds exchanged a worried look with Dixon.

“Or Ba’al. He’s been uncharacteristically silent. Agent Barrett’s little screw-up has left Ba’al and any number of his clones loose in the galaxy.”

“And there’s no shortage of bad blood between the slimy snakehead and Jack,” Dixon grimaced. “What do you need, sir?”

“Have your teams on standby, just in case. Al, I know your team is on a week of downtime ..."

Al shook his head. “It can wait until SG-1 and Jack are home safely. He’d do the same for any of us.”

“Right. Thank you, gentlemen. Dismissed.” Hank stared at the red phone before picking it up. “Mr. President. Hank Landry. Jack has just departed with SG-1 for P3F-187. I have SG-3and SG-13 on standby.” He listened to his Commander-in-Chief for a moment. “No, sir. Nothing concrete. Just a feeling. Yes, sir. We’ll make sure he gets home in one piece. Thank you, sir.” He hung up the phone and muttered to the empty room, “Watch your six, Jack.”

❖

Mitchell was the last of the team to exit the gate. “That’s odd. I would have thought there would have been someone here to greet us.”

Teal’c pointed to the cobblestone path to the North. “Perhaps they were detained, and we will meet them en route.”

Sam looked at Jack for orders. He shrugged. “It’s your party, Carter. I’m just along for the free food.”

She shook her head and smiled while motioning for the team to proceed. Teal’c took point while she and Daniel flanked O’Neill, leaving Mitchell and Vala to watch their six. “The village is only two klicks from the gate.”

“I think I can still manage, even after all these months sitting behind a desk.”

“Yes, sir. I didn’t mean…”

His mouth twitched upwards, his brown eyes alight with mischief.

She ducked her head but was unable to hide her smile or the pink blush that suffused her cheeks.

Pleased that he had made her smile, he turned his attention to his other teammate. “So Danny, tell me again, why am I needed for this?”

Daniel pursed his lips, mildly annoyed at having to repeat himself. “As I said in the briefing, once the details of the agreement were hammered out, they insisted only Earth’s most celebrated warrior would be worthy of signing the treaty.”

“Why wouldn’t they accept Landry?”

“Err, that would be my fault.” A sheepish looking Daniel replied.

When he wasn’t forthcoming with an explanation, Jack prodded. “Daniel.”

“Jack.”

“Daniel …”

Throwing up his hands, he gave in before he strangled his best friend. “Well, it seems the Chief assumed the stars on General Landry’s uniform represented the System Lords he’d slain.”

“And …”

“And Jackson just had to go and correct him,” Mitchell said.

“Yes, well, when the Chief learned the truth, he insisted only the one called O’Neill was worthy as the Tau’ri representative.”

Jack shot Daniel an irritated look. “Me?”

Teal’c stopped abruptly and signaled for silence.

Jack caught a glimpse of movement in the trees to the left before a glint of sunlight reflected off of something long and metallic. Acting on instinct, he shoved Sam out of the way just as the primitive weapon fired. He heard her muffled cry milliseconds before the projectile slammed into his left side, the force bringing him to his knees.

“Daniel! Carter’s been hit!” Jack shouted as he struggled to his knees and began laying down cover fire.

❖

Daniel needed no further prompting. He skirted around Jack and dragged Sam to nearby cover behind an outcrop of rocks.

“Sir!” Sam fought against Daniel as he tried to keep her from going back for Jack.

“Sam, you’ve been hit. There’s a lot of blood.”

“It’s not mine!” She continued to struggle. “Let me go! The General’s been hit!”

Daniel raised his head but quickly ducked back down as a death glider strafed their position from the air. He spotted Mitchell and Jack heading for the safety of the tree line on the other side of the clearing. “He’s okay. He and Mitchell are taking cover in the trees to the East.” Sam didn’t reply, and he realized she was no longer fighting him. “Sam?” He touched his fingers to her neck. Alive, but unconscious.

He heard Teal’c discharge his staff weapon in rapid succession accompanied by the sound of a P90 on semi-automatic. Teal’c and Vala were firing on the death glider, a risky move, but with at least two of their team down, he figured Teal’c didn’t have much choice. Two of their shots were direct hits and brought the glider down. The explosion knocked Daniel off his knees. He covered Sam’s prone body as the debris rained down on their position.

The fighting stopped. Their attackers forced to regroup after the loss of their aerial advantage. He’d only caught a glimpse before everything went to hell, but he was certain at least some of the Jaffa bore the mark of Ba’al. He checked Sam’s wound. Only a graze. Jack must have taken the brunt of it when he’d pushed her out of the way. Undoubtedly caused by a local weapon, not a staff weapon.

Teal’c and Vala joined him behind the outcropping. Neither appeared to be injured.

“What happened to Colonel Carter?”

“Jack pushed her out of the way when the shooting started. It’s only a graze.”

“Why is there so much blood?” Vala tentatively pulled at Sam’s bloodstained uniform.

“Most of that’s Jack’s. She was certain he was hit.”

“What has caused her to fall unconscious, if not the loss of blood? Did she hit her head?”

“I don’t think so.”

Vala touched a greenish stain and sniffed at her fingertips. “I’ve seen this before. It’s a paralytic poison.”

“We must get her back to the Stargate immediately.” Teal’c poked his head above cover to check their enemies position.

“What about Mitchell and Jack?”

“We must hope they have found adequate shelter until we return.”

“But …”

“Daniel Jackson. We must make haste. We do not know the exact whereabouts of O’Neill and Colonel Mitchell but, we do know that Samantha Carter needs immediate medical attention.” Handing his staff weapon to Vala, Teal’c carefully lifted his injured teammate and set off at run for the Stargate.

Daniel had no choice but to follow.

While Vala dialed the gate, Teal’c handed Sam over to Daniel. “Advise Dr. Lam of Vala Mal Doran’s suspicions. Impress upon General Landry the need for immediate reinforcements.”

“What are you two going to do?”

“We shall attempt to discern the location of O’Neil and Colonel Mitchell.”

Daniel nodded. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He hurried through the gate, worried for all his teammates.

❖

Dr. Carolyn Lam was already waiting at the bottom of the ramp when Daniel stepped through carrying an unconscious Sam. He set her gently down on the gurney.

“What happened?”

“They just started shooting at us. Jack must have seen something because he pushed Sam out of the way. She said it was just a graze, but then she passed out.”

Carolyn examined the small wound through the tear in Sam’s uniform. “There’s a lot of blood, but it doesn’t appear to be coming from the wound. Let’s get her to the infirmary. She may have been hit somewhere else without even realizing.”

“She seemed to think the blood was Jack’s.”

“Vala didn’t mention anyone else had been injured. Why didn’t the rest of the team return with you if there were other casualties?” Landry demanded of Daniel who was trying to follow behind Sam’s gurney.

“We were forced to split up when the death glider arrived.”

“What?!” Landry grabbed Daniel’s arm. “Doctor Jackson, I realize you are concerned for your teammate, but I need a debrief immediately.”

Daniel watched as Dr. Lam’s team moved further down the hallway towards the elevator. The thought crossed his mind at how different this would have played out if General Hammond was still in charge of the base. He shook his head and reluctantly followed the SGC commander up the spiral staircase to the briefing room.

Landry asked Walter to have Colonels Reynolds and Dixon report to him immediately. He held up a hand to forestall Daniel’s protest. “I realize you are eager to get to the infirmary, but I’ve had SG-3 and SG-13 on standby.”

The two men watched as both the UAV and MALP were prepared down below. “You anticipated trouble?” Daniel narrowed his eyes.

“I had a hunch. I know Jack is well respected, particularly by the Asgard, but the timing seemed too coincidental.”

“Yet, you approved the mission anyway.”

“I was overruled.”

“By Jack.”

“No. By the IOA, who convinced the Joint Chiefs, who convinced the President.”

“And Jack?”

“He thought it unlikely that a small backwater planet like P3F-187 would have heard of him, but I think he was happy to get the chance to go off-world.”

“Sir!” Reynolds and Dixon snapped off a salute.

Landry motioned for the men to take a seat at the conference table. “Doctor Jackson, tell us what happened.”

“When we arrived we were surprised no one was there to meet us. After the Chief insisted on Jack to ratify the treaty, we expected a ceremonial escort or some sort of official greeting. Sam ordered us to head for the village. We’d gone about a klick when Teal’c stopped and motioned for silence. Next thing I knew Jack had pushed Sam out of the way. We were under attack. Jack, Teal’c, Mitchell, and Vala were all returning fire while I dragged Sam to cover behind some rocks. She insisted it wasn’t bad, and tried to get back to Jack and Mitchell on the other side of the clearing, but we were cut off by a death glider.”

“Death gliders?” Dixon asked.

“I only saw the one. After Teal’c and Vala shot it down, I poked my head up to see if Jack and Mitchell needed help. But by then there was a group of about twenty Jaffa that had joined the battle. I ducked back down and mentioned this to Sam. That’s when I realized she was unconscious. Teal’c and Vala managed to circle back to our position. The Jaffa must have gone after Jack and Mitchell.”

“Did you get a good look at them? Any idea who they are working for?”Colonel Reynolds interrupted for the first time.

“Ba’al.”

“Shit.”

Landry did not call Dixon on the use of the profanity. “Gentlemen, get your teams geared up and ready to go. We’ll send through a few gas grenades to clear the area before sending the MALP and UAV. Hopefully, there are only a few Jaffa guarding the gate.”

“Give me a minute to check on Sam, and I’ll be ready to go.” Daniel rose from his chair and was halfway to the exit.

“Negative, Dr. Jackson.” Landry held up a hand to stop Daniel’s protest. “I realize you want to go back for the rest of your team, but I want you here in case Dr. Lam has questions.”

“But …”

“Gentlemen, you have your orders. Dismissed.” Landry went into his office, closing the door behind him, effectively ending any arguments.

Dave Dixon paused to pat Daniel on the shoulder. “We’ll bring them home. Look after Carter. If I know Sam, she’s going to try and get back to her team the moment she’s conscious-- doctor’s orders or not.”

Daniel nodded. He didn’t like being left behind, but Dave was right. He trotted down the stairs and headed for the infirmary. Hopefully, Carolyn had news.

❖

“Looks like there is a cave about a third of the way up that hill,” Mitchell said.

Jack grunted but staggered along as best as his injury would allow. He paused to check on their pursuit using his monocular scope. A small group of Jaffa was digging through the wreckage of the death glider.

“Teal’c bought us some time when he shot down that glider. I’m a little surprised they are taking the time to check for survivors.” Mitchell observed Jack from the corner of his eye. The general did not look well.

“It’s not like we’ll be hard to track. I’m leaving them a pretty obvious trail.”

Mitchell frowned. O’Neill was losing a lot of blood, and their slow progress meant there wasn’t time to conceal their tracks. Maybe once he got the general to safety he could retrace their steps; buy them a little more time.

Jack stumbled to one knee. Mitchell watched as the man took a few pained breaths before regaining his feet. The man’s grit and determination were legendary, but even he had limits. “Sir?”

“I’m fine. Let’s just get to that cave.”

That was easier said than done as there was no path up the treacherous incline. Mitchell nearly twisted an ankle when a misstep sent loose rocks rolling down the hill. Fortunately, O’Neill was on point and did not have to contend with the mini rockslide.

The cave was about four feet high by six feet deep. Enough room for the two men to sit out of view, but not enough room for either of them to stand upright. Jack dropped his pack and slid down against the rear wall. Even in the waning daylight, Mitchell could see he was very pale from all the blood loss.

“Sir, let me take a look at you.” He squatted down next to the injured man only to be waved off.

“Nevermind. You need to get back to the gate. Find the others. Pretty sure Carter was hit too.”

Mitchell shook his head. “Teal’c and Daniel are with her. They would have gotten her back to the SGC by now if it were serious.” He uncapped his water bottle and tried to pass some to O’Neill who once again waved him away.

“Save that for yourself.”

“Sir …”

“Look Mitchell. I appreciate the concern, but we both know I’m done. Now, go. Get back to the gate. That’s an order.”

‘No, sir.”

“Excuse me?”

“I didn’t let Sam give up on P9C-882. I’m not about to leave you behind.”

O’Neill shook his head and muttered. “Stubborn idiot.”

“My grandma said I could teach stubborn to a mule. But there’s no way I’m going to be the one to tell Sam I lost you.”

O’Neill narrowed his eyes. Mitchell backpedaled. “Or anyone else at the SGC. I’m not going to be the one responsible for losing the original leader of SG-1.” He offered O’Neill the water bottle again. This time the man took it. “I’m going to check on our Jaffa friends. Don’t you dare give up on me.”

Exhausted and in severe pain, Jack merely nodded.

❖

“How is she?”

Doctor Carolyn Lam led her father and Daniel away from the area where her staff attended to Colonel Carter. “We were able to isolate the poison despite not having the bullet.”

“The bullet was poisoned?”

“Yes. With a derivative of the symbiote poison developed by the Trust.”

“Will Colonel Carter be all right?”

Carolyn nodded. “Because she lacks an actual symbiote, the poison will pass through her system without doing any permanent damage.”

“Permanent damage? Does that mean Sam is still in danger?”

Carolyn looked askance at Daniel. “You did hear me say it was a poison? As such, Colonel Carter will experience extreme discomfort as well as some loss of motor function. Hopefully, the effects will only be temporary, but due to her unique body chemistry, we’ll want to keep her here for observation. At least for a few days.”

“The protein marker from Jolinar?”

“Yes. I believe that is what caused Colonel Carter to succumb so quickly. The wound from the bullet was relatively minor.”

“What about all the blood?” Landry had been present when Daniel had carried Sam through the gate; a cleanup crew had spent considerable time removing the blood off the ramp.

Carolyn shook her head. “It wasn’t her’s. Our tests show the blood matches General O’Neill.”

At the mention of the general, Sam began to struggle against the orderlies bandaging her wound. “General, I have to go back.”

Landry stepped closer and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Take it easy, Sam.Colonels Reynolds and Dixon have it in hand. They’ll bring him back.”

“But, sir …” She tried to sit up.

“That’s an order, Colonel.”

At Carolyn’s nod, her nurse injected a mild sedative into Sam’s I.V.

The trio took a few steps back so as not to disturb her.

“So if the poison targets symbiotes, then who was the intended victim?” Landry looked at Daniel and his daughter.

“Well, the Jaffa wore Ba’al’s symbol. If they were still loyal to him, they would have a grudge against Teal’c,” Daniel said.

“I sense a but here, as Jack would say.”

Daniel looked thoughtful. “But, Teal’c was on point. So either they were terrible shots, or …”

“Or Teal’c wasn’t the intended target,” Landry concluded.

“Yeah. Jack pushed Sam out of the way. She could have been the target.”

Carolyn scribbled a few notes on Sam’s medical chart. “If the perpetrator knew of Colonel Carter’s past, the poison could have been used to disable her.”

Landry glanced at the wall clock. “Well, we won’t get anywhere speculating. I take it you’ve developed an antidote?”

“Yes. We administered the first dose just before you arrived.”

“Very well.” He started to walk away but turned back midstride. “Wouldn’t General O’Neill have a protein marker as well from his short time as a host?”

Carolyn shook her head. “He has trace amounts, but not like Colonel Carter.”

“But the poison might still affect him?”

“Perhaps.”

“Prepare enough of the antidote just in case. Dr. Jackson, I presume you are going to stay with Colonel Carter?”

“Yeah. I want to be here when she wakes up.”

“I’ll be in my office. Keep me informed.”

Daniel pulled a hard plastic visitor’s chair up close to Sam’s bed. “I promise I’ll stay out of the way of your nurses.”

Carolyn smiled. “Of course. Call me if there is any change.”

Alone with his teammate, he covered her right hand with his and spoke softly. “Don’t worry, Sam, we’ll get him back. Jack would want you to rest and not worry about him.”

Head buried in his mission report; he didn’t notice she was awake.

❖

From their vantage point crouched behind a low pile of rocks, Teal’c and Vala counted six Jaffa positioned around the Stargate. All of them bore Ba’al’s symbol on their forehead.

“Do you think General Landry will send a rescue party?”

“Indeed. However, we shall not remain idle. I will ascertain the direction of O’Neill and Cameron Mitchell’s retreat.”

Vala was the first to notice the odd reflection. She put a finger to her lips before pointing to a group of shrubs three-quarters of the way up the hillside.

Teal’c pitched his voice low. “I believe that to be Colonel Mitchell. He is inexperienced in the ways of stealth.” He pointed to a group of locals armed with primitive projectile weapons. It would be near impossible to reach their teammates and escape detection.

“Should we try the radio?”

“That would not be wise for I have seen no sign of O’Neill.”

“So, what do we do?”

“We wait for either backup or the cover of darkness.”

As if on cue, the outer rings of the gate began to spin.

“Someone is dialing in.” Before Teal’c could stop her, Vala leaped up and ran for a group of trees fifty yards to the southeast of their position. “Yoo-hoo! Over here, boys!”

Her distraction worked. Four of the six Jaffa turned and raised their weapons just as a smoke grenade exited the wormhole. Teal’c and Vala dispatched the stunned warriors while SG teams 3 and 13 zatted the remaining two.

A smiling Vala skipped over to the reinforcements. Teal’c joined them after making sure the prisoners were secured.

“Where’s Jack and Mitchell?”

“Cameron Mitchell is poorly concealed behind the shrubs.” Teal’c pointed to where he had last spotted his teammate. “I have not ascertained O’Neill’s whereabouts.”

“Daniel and Carter said Jack had been shot Do you know if he can move or do we need the medical team?”

“Unknown. Perhaps it is worth risking radio contact now that our numbers are more favorable.”

Reynolds thumbed the mic on his radio. “Jack? Mitchell? This is Reynolds. Do you read?”

“Reynolds, am I glad to hear your voice. General O’Neill has lost a lot of blood. I can’t wake him.”

Reynolds, Dixon, and Teal’c exchanged a look.

“I shall carry O’Neill. If we delay for a medical team, Ba’al may send reinforcements.”

“Agreed. Vala, Teal’c, Dave, you’re with my team. McPherson, send a message through to General Landry. And keep the gate open.”

With Vala acting as a diversion Reynolds and his team surrounded the locals. They surrendered without resistance.

Dixon and Teal’c pushed on to the cave to find Mitchell guarding the unconscious O’Neill. “He’s lost a lot of blood…”

Pausing only long enough to verify Jack still had a pulse, Teal’c scooped him up in a fireman’s carry and ran for the gate.

❖

“He’s in cardiac arrest. Get the paddles ready.” Doctor Carolyn Lam kneeled over General O’Neill’s stretcher performing CPR as it was rolled into the infirmary. Her medical team rushed to prepare the defibrillator.

“Clear!”

Sam Carter drew and held her breath as they administered the charge.

“I’ve got a weak pulse. Administer 200cc’s of the antidote. Stat.”

“Doctor, he’s coding.”

“Clear.”

When the technician applied the defibrillator paddles to Jack’s chest for the second time,Daniel reached over and grabbed Sam’s hand. She nearly crushed it in response, her breaths coming in rapid succession. She was hyperventilating. Daniel tried to reassure her. “He’s tough. He’ll be okay.”

“Okay. We’ve got a steady rhythm. Let’s get him down to surgery. We need to stop the internal bleeding.”

“Carolyn?”

Dr. Lam answered as she trailed after O’Neill’s gurney. “I don’t know yet. We’re doing our best.”

Three hours later the exhausted doctor, still dressed in surgical scrubs, delivered the good news to the large group holding vigil. “We’ve stopped the bleeding, and the antidote has eliminated the poison.”

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, but he’ll be a little sore. I cracked a rib or two administering CPR. He should be up and around in a few days.” Carolyn added as she shooed everyone but Carter out of the room. “You all can take turns visiting later, but he’ll be unconscious for at least a few hours. Now, Colonel Carter needs her rest.”

❖

Sam feigned sleep until the medical personnel left. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she pulled the rolling I.V. rack closer. The hard plastic chair next to his bed was only a few short steps away. She knew she could make it. Or at least she hoped she could. With Daniel and Dr. Lam’s staff acting like mother hens, she hadn’t been out of bed since she’d been admitted.

“Carter?”

The unexpected sound of his voice nearly caused her to fall. She laid back down, turning on her side to face him.

“You okay?”

She nodded, swallowing hard as the memories of his nearly dying overwhelmed her.

“Sam?”

“They had to resuscitate you. Twice. I almost lost you.” She struggled to maintain her emotional control. _Carters don’t cry._

Seeing her distress spurred Jack into action. He grunted as he tried to sit up, his arm cradling his injured ribs.

“General! What do you think you’re doing!” Carolyn Lam had slipped back into the room to check on her patients. She made him lie flat. “My team and I spent over three hours in surgery patching you up from a gunshot wound, you’ve been poisoned,and you have a couple of cracked ribs. How much more damage were you planning on inflicting on yourself?”

“I was just going to check on Carter.”

“You are not supposed to be out of bed!”

“What if I need to get up to pee?”

“Then you are going to give Colonel Carter and my staff an eye-full.”

“What?” He gingerly pulled at the bedsheet which had slipped down exposing his bare chest and just a hint of skin on his hip. “Wait. Why am I naked?”

“Because your reputation for escaping from the infirmary precedes you. I hoped a lack of clothing and your sense modesty would encourage you to behave.”

Sam snickered.

“Colonel, what did I say about giggling?” He tried to sound stern, but the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile.

It was a look she remembered well. The teasing and easy banter an integral part of what had made the original SG-1 so special. “Sorry, sir.” She did not sound the least bit sincere.

“Yeah, you will be when I have to get up to pee later.” But, his grumble was without malice.

Vala poker her head in. “I’ll bring the popcorn.” She winked at Sam.

Carolyn dragged Vala through the open doorway. “C’mon Vala. They do need to rest. Besides, there’s always the surveillance tapes.”

“They wouldn’t.” Oddly, Jack didn’t sound too sure of himself.

Sam gave him her most innocent look.

“D’oh.”


End file.
